Mi ángel
by Midnight81
Summary: Por que todos tenemos a alguien a quien queremos proteger... Editado para su mejor lectura, y disculpen los inconvenientes causados.


Ya era hora del crepúsculo, la suave brizna amenazaba con volverse una tormenta, todas las formas de vida corrían a resguardarse en sus respectivas casas, algunas personas en Akihabara permanecían impasibles como si la futura tormenta no les importara, después de todo ellos podrían conseguir refugio cerca o comprar algo para librarse de la lluvia, los que vivían en las calles acomodaban las pocas pertenencias que poseían para que la lluvia no les afectara, dos clases distintas, dos mundos separados, una nueva pelea se desataba en el centro del casino que se ubicaba cerca del café maid más popular del distrito, ese café era caracterizado por sus eventos de cosplay, la mayoría del tiempo se encontraban hombres en ese lugar aunque en sí el lugar era familiar y cualquiera podría ir y disfrutar un delicioso desayuno, también asistían chicas de vez en cuando, curiosas por los eventos que eran casi diarios y siempre innovadores, el casino era todo lo contrario, en él se encontraban en su mayoría delincuentes y hooligans, que a pesar de los trabajos que habían realizado juntos aún seguía habiendo riñas entre ellos, otros tenían un semblante austero mientras jugaban al black jack pero también había personas con personalidades hurañas, y por más extraño que pareciera en medio de toda esa multitud se movía una chica vestida completamente diferente al resto, a simple vista se podría ver que no pertenecía a ese mundo, evadiendo obstáculos y personas, tratando de llegar hasta su objetivo, la noche se estaba haciendo presente, no tenía miedo pero sí prisa, mientras más tarde se hacía más personas llegaban al lugar y más tenía que apresurarse, llegó hasta las mesas de billar que se encontraban dividas en tres secciones dependiendo del rango de las personas que jugaran allí, la pelinegra se dirigió hasta la tercera parte donde un cuidador le bloqueo el camino.

\- No puede pasar.

Estuvo a punto de contestar cuando otra persona le ganó.

\- Tranquilo, ella viene conmigo.

Aquel hombre solo se hizo a un lado ante la intervención de la rubia.

\- Lo siento, es nuevo, el anterior tuvo un accidente, ya sabes, las peleas, la policía. Puedes esperar aquí, iré a buscar algo para beber.

\- Gracias Eli.

\- No es nada, es mi deber.

Y no mentía, si no hacía eso le iba a ir un poco mal, así que lo preferible era estar al tanto de la pelinegra y verificar que nada le pasara mientras su amiga llegaba. Nico observaba el lugar mientras esperaba, no era algo nuevo, Maki le había dicho que cada que fuera a ir la esperara allí, aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de todos aquellos hombres, algunos parecían mercenarios y había algunas chicas de su edad por ahí lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo, sintió unos brazos rodearla por detrás.

\- La curiosidad mató al gato.

Le susurró al oído.

\- Y entonces el ratón lo revivió.

Contestó juguetonamente.

Ese era su saludo, desde que se conocieron lo habían hecho y era algo que no cambiarían.

\- Bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos? O… ¿prefieres quedarte a ver más?

Le señalo hacia el frente.

Volteó a ver al lugar donde había estado mirando antes para encontrarse a la misma chica siendo subida a una de las mesas de billar mientras otro tipo subía su falda y otro más dirigía sus manos hacia sus pechos, rápidamente se volteó indicándole a Maki que quería salir lo más pronto posible de allí.

Salieron casi corriendo de ese lugar, cuando estuvieron en la calle la lluvia golpeo sus caras, lo recordaba, aquel día en que se habían conocido era igual, la lluvia se había desatado de forma inesperada aunque no había habido pronóstico de lluvia para ese día, para mala suerte ese día le había tocado quedarse a lo último ya que las demás chicas que trabajan con ella se habían retirado antes y la gerente dijo que tenía que ir a una reunión de emergencia así que no le quedo de otra más que esperar a terminar su turno para cerrar el local e irse. Disfrutaba del momento, extrañamente no le importaba mucho la lluvia o cualquier otra cosa más. Caminaron tomadas de la mano como siempre lo hacían cuando iban al pequeño departamento que rentaba, durante el trayecto estuvo pensando en la vez en la que se conocieron, le había parecido extraño, en aquel entonces había salido tarde porque la gerente había pedido que se quedara hasta lo último para poder platicar con ella ya que era nueva y aun no sabía cómo eran las reglas del lugar, cuando salió estaba muy poco iluminado y casi no había gente por el lugar.

 _Las calles por esas horas le causaban un poco de miedo, de repente un perro había ladrado y en un descuido se acercó demasiado a uno de los callejones. El callejón era como un atajo que evitaba que dieras toda la vuelta, en ese momento quería regresar lo más pronto posible a casa aunque una vocecita en su interior le dijera que era mala idea usarlo no le hizo caso y se adentró en el lugar, no había caminado ni un metro cuando un -al parecer- vagabundo salió de entre las sombras e intento abusar de ella. Se asustó, no sabía cómo salir de esa situación y debido al ruido que había del otro lado del callejón dudaba que alguien la escuchara si gritaba. Se arrepentía de no haber dado la vuelta aunque tardara más tiempo._

 _Justo cuando pensaba que no iba a salir de esa, una persona le llamó la atención al hombre, era la voz de una mujer, no la veía pero sabía que lo era. Extrañamente el sujeto le hizo caso y la soltó, en cuánto estuvo libre, salió en busca de la chica y la alcanzo justo a la salida del callejón._

 _\- La curiosidad mato al gato. ¿No te enseñaron eso tus padres?_

 _\- Sí, pero como el ratón era tan bueno usó sus poderes mágicos para revivirlo._

 _\- Ya veo. ¿No deberías de haber tomado la ruta rápida para salir de aquí en vez de haber regresado?_

 _\- Bueno, parece como si me estuvieras esperando también._

 _\- Umm, cierto. Debí de haberte dejado allá atrás._

 _\- Sobre eso….quisiera darte las gracias. S-supongo que te debo algo._

 _\- Sólo si gustas. Podríamos ir a cenar, yo invito._

 _La miró con desconfianza._

 _\- ¿Y en que parte de todo esto te muestro mi agradecimiento si tú invitas?_

 _\- ¿Con tu presencia? Vamos, de paso te llevo a tu casa._

 _La tomó de la mano y se empezó a dirigir hacía la salida._

 _\- Tus manos están frías._

 _\- … Pronto se calentarán._

 _…_ _._

Se detuvieron en una tienda para comprar las cosas que usarían en la cena de hoy. Por lo general la pelinegra siempre las compraba pero esta noche Maki se había ofrecido a hacerlo, pero no contaban con lo que sucedería después.

Sólo fue un descuido.

Pero aun así, sólo eso bastó para que un auto se desviara hacia donde estaba parada la joven oji-carmín revisando su celular.

.

Regreso a donde se encontraba Nico solo para preguntarle qué cosas iba a querer a parte de los ingredientes cuando el auto amenazó con llevarse la vida de su… ¿qué eran? _Justo ahora eso no importa_. Era verdad, no importaba que rango tuviera ni que misión le hubiese sido encomendada, ella no podía ver el futuro, pero si podía hacer algo más. Aunque le doliera tener que separarse de ella…

…

Le dolía fuertemente la cabeza, a pesar de que se llevaba bien con Rin en este momento deseaba que se quedara callada, desde que había despertado se encontró en esa situación con las típicas preguntas: _"¿Cómo te sientes?",_ o _"¿Aún te duele algo? Quieres que llame al doctor"_

Agradecía tenerla como amiga pero sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

\- Nico-chan, te estoy hablando _nya_.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando otra voz se le adelanto.

\- Rin-chan, creo que Nico-chan quiere descansar un momento. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

\- Me parece buena idea Kayochin _nya._

La castaña le dirigió una mirada de disculpa antes de salir de allí. Por fin se podía respirar un ambiente de tranquilidad en el cuarto.

Suspiró.

Cuando despertó había preguntado qué había pasado a lo que le respondieron que tuvo un accidente. Cuando pregunto por la pelirroja recibió como respuesta un: _"No sé de quién me está hablando, usted es la única persona que nos reportaron del accidente, tal vez este en otro hospital"._ Pero eso no podía ser posible, estaba casi segura de que Maki la buscaría. O tal vez, no le importaba que clase de relación tuvieran, no, más bien, no le importaba ella. Se sentía impotente, quería gritar su nombre a ver si con eso ella se aparecía mágicamente. Volvió a suspirar. No sabía que esperar, prácticamente eran desconocidas que solo se vieron una vez y en la misma noche tuvieron sexo y luego volvieron a repetir y se volvió una rutina. Pero la verdad es que ella había llegado hasta el punto de querer que la noche llegara pronto para volverla a ver, para escuchar su voz. La llego a necesitar más que a cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido…

 _\- Me alegra que pienses eso de mí._

\- ¡Maki-chan!

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Esa era su voz pero estaba segura que no había nadie más en el cuarto aparte de ellas.

 _\- Es normal que te sorprendas Nico, me gustaría quedarme contigo pero no puedo, he roto las reglas después de todo._

\- No entiendo que quieres decir, pero, me alegra que estés aquí.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se preparó para dar la siguiente parte de la información.

 _\- Después de todo….yo no pertenezco a este mundo, no soy…humana._

\- ¿Maki?

Era un sueño, si era así quería despertar.

 _\- En el accidente tú…moriste. Verás, nuestra misión en la tierra es hacer que los humanos se desvíen de su camino sólo para que nosotros podamos permanecer aquí por más tiempo. Así que de seguro entenderás que puede llegar a suceder si alguno de nosotros hace lo contrario. La primera vez que te salve mi falta fue tomada como parte de un capricho así que lo dejaron pasar, pero esta vez no corrí con tanta suerte._

Volteó a verla.

 _\- Ya que un ángel tiene dos opciones, remediar su error y recuperar sus alas o simplemente como ya te dije la que todos hacemos una vez estamos aquí, hacer todo por permanecer en este lugar. Yo… he remediado mi error al salvarte._

Aún se encontraba en shock, era demasiada información para asimilar en poco tiempo, lo cual no lograba comprender del todo. ¿Maki era un ángel?, para ser más precisos ¿un ángel caído?

\- ¿No es eso bueno? -terminó por preguntar.

 _\- Nico-chan, remediar mi error significa que… tengo que desaparecer._

\- ….

 _\- Ya no podrás verme aunque yo esté aquí-_

Ahora lograba comprender un poco.

\- ¿Sabías las consecuencias desde un principio? Si es así, entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?

 _\- Como siempre no me dejas terminar de explicarte. El tiempo que pase contigo fue maravilloso, no había experimentado lo que era tener a alguien que me necesitara tanto como tú llegaste a hacerlo. No fue solo sexo. Siempre recuerda eso, aunque me regañaron por tú culpa._

\- ¿Por qué mía? -Dijo molesta.

 _\- Porque fuiste tú quién me sedujo y me llevo a su habitación._

\- En serio ¿quieres que te recuerde quién fue quien empezó todo?

 _\- Bueno, puede ser, admito la responsabilidad. Sabes, me otorgaron una misión que no le daría a nadie más por nada del mundo._

\- Ah sí, y puedo saber ¿cuál es esa?

 _\- No me queda mucho tiempo así que te diré, esa misión es. Ser tu ángel de la guarda._

\- Jeje, después de ser un ángel caído ¿ahora serás mi ángel personal?

Frunció el ceño al ver a Nico sonreír. Lo que menos quería era causarle tristeza y sabía que justo ahora ella quería llorar aunque no lo demostrara.

 _\- Cuidare de ti aunque no esté físicamente presente. Yo protegeré tu sonrisa._

Las primeras lágrimas se le escaparon. Quería detenerlas pero sabía que era imposible, así que cubrió su vista para que no la viera.

 _\- No llores Nico-chan, eres lo más preciado para mí y lo que menos quiero es que estés triste por mí._

Se levantó y la abrazó. Poco la presencia de Maki fue desapareciendo pero unas palabras quedaron en el aire.

 _\- Te amo._

Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, poco después de eso entró el dúo de amigas que preguntaron que había pasado. Se aferró fuertemente a Hanayo como si eso atenuara el dolor, pero no fue así, había perdido a la única persona que amaba aunque a cambio obtuviera a un hermoso ángel…


End file.
